Michelle Jones
Michelle Jones is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology and the new head of the Academic Decathlon team. She is one of Peter Parker's classmates and friends. Biography ''Spider-Man: Homecoming During lunch break whilst Peter Parker and Ned Leeds ogled Liz Toomes whilst she hung a homecoming banner in the lunch hall, Michelle Jones mocked the pair, calling them losers. During chemistry class Mr. Cobbwell took a look at her work. Michelle sat in on the decathlon training session, noting that Peter had already dropped band practice when the team discover that he was dropping out of the Nationals. Later, during the Captain America Fitness Challenge, Michelle read ''On Human Bondage for the entire time, even whist doing sit ups. Michelle attended Liz's house party and even mocked Peter and Ned for going even though she herself was there. A fact that she dismissed when Ned pointed it out. Michelle went with the decathlon team to Washington D.C. with hopes of fitting in some protesting whilst there. During the Decathlon Nationals, Michelle answered the final question correctly winning them the competition and the trophy. To celebrate Roger Harrington took them to the Washington Monument although Michelle refused to go in not wanting to celebrate the work of slaves so she remained outside to read her book. Michelle watched in horror as an energy pulse rocked the elevator carriage that the rest of the team were riding. She told Spider-Man that her friends were up there and watched as he raced up the monument and rescued them. After Peter was caught trying to skip school and was put in detention, Michelle sat in on the detention despite not needing to be there, a fact that she justified to Coach Wilson by claiming she liked drawing people in crisis. After the Vulture, Liz's father, was arrested, she moved to Oregon with her mother. Mr. Harrington appointed Michelle as the new head of the decathlon team. She revealed to the group that her friends call her "MJ" and then grilled Peter when he got a text and excused himself. Later she was interviewed for Midtown School's News Channel for her opinion on who Spider-Man was under the mask; Michelle stated that she had her suspicions. ''Spider-Man: Far From Home Michelle Jones was erased from existence along with half of the population of the universe and returned in the "Blip" when the Hulk used the stones to restore everyone. MJ, along with her classmates that were also decimated, had to restart the school year and continue here sophomore year as the class of 2023-2024. Michelle elected to go on the European field trip with her classmates. She sat next to Brad Davis on the plane and then the coach despite Peter Parker trying to sit next to her. In Venice, MJ learned about the word ‘boh’ and decided it was her new favourite word due to its many meanings. Later, while in Prague, MJ and her class went to the local opera house, where she flirted with Peter and even suggested the two get opra glasses and sit next to each other. She followed Peter out when he left the house to stop the Fire Elemental. While looking for Peter in the city, MJ saw Mysterio and the ‘new’ hero ‘Night Monkey’ (Peter’s stealth suit) fighting off the Elemental, but also found a device that was flung off by Spider-Man’s webbing. After the Elemental attack, Peter asked MJ if she wanted to go on a walk, which she quickly accepted. During the walk, MJ revealed that she knew about Peter’s secret identity and revealed the projector covered in webbing. Before Peter could reject her theory, the projector activated and revealed Mysterio as a fraud. Peter, knowing he made a mistake by giving Mysterio E.D.I.T.H., confirmed MJ’s suspicions and brought her back to his hotel room, where he quickly and awkwardly changed into his stealth suit. The next day, MJ and her classmates were on the London Bridge when Mysterio activated his drones and created the merged Elemental. Realizing they endangered their classmates with their knowledge of Peter, MJ and Ned left the group and eventually ran into Happy Hogan. When the Stark Jet blew up, Happy led the group into the Tower of London, where MJ destroyed a drone with a mace. With the drones closing in, MJ revealed she regretting being insecure and not showing her true feelings by pushing everyone away. When Spider-Man deactivated the drones, Happy gave Michelle the necklace Peter bought her in Venice. She ran out to Peter on the bridge and embraced him in a hug. There, she revealed she was watching Peter because of her feelings towards him and not just because she thought he was Spider-Man. There, MJ and Peter shared their first kiss. Back in New York, Peter took MJ on a date by swinging her through the city, she screamed the whole time and didn't enjoy the experience. Peter put her back on the ground and went to leave when a news broadcast showed on a nearby screen revealing Spider-Man as Peter Parker and blaming him for the Europe attacks. Spider-Man: Homecoming 3 ''To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *Peter Parker - Classmate and boyfriend. *Liz Toomes - Classmate. *Ned Leeds - Classmate. *Flash Thompson - Classmate. *Betty Brant - Classmate. *Jason Ionello - Classmate *Abraham Brown - Classmate. *Cindy Moon - Classmate. *Charles Murphy - Classmate. *Sally Avril - Classmate. *Tiny McKeever - Classmate. *Seymour O'Reilly - Classmate. *Roger Harrington - Decathlon supervisor. *Wilson - Gym teacher. *Cobbwell - Chemistry teacher. *Thanos - Killer, deceased. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (First appearance) - Zendaya Coleman **''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' - Zendaya Coleman **''Spider-Man: Homecoming 3'' - Zendaya Coleman Behind the scenes *On March 8, 2016, Zendaya Coleman was reported to portray a role on Spider-Man: Homecoming as one of Peter Parker's classmate and former friend. On San Diego Comic Con 2016, the name of her role was revealed as "Michelle". Trivia *Michelle's friends call her MJ which is an alias used by Mary Jane Watson in the comics. Despite this, it was confirmed that Mary Jane Watson exists as a separate character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Gallery ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Spider-Man Homecoming Theatrical Poster 02.jpg Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-02.jpg|Zendaya on set. Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-04.jpg|Zendaya on set. Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-08.jpg|Zendaya on set. Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-09.jpg|Zendaya on set. ''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' FFH Michelle Jones.jpg Peter and MJ.jpg Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming characters Category:Students Category:Earth-199999 Category:Love interest Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters